


Found

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s basically a proposal fic, set in a universe where Blaine didn’t propose until a year or two after they were both living in NYC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Kurt finds the ring one day while he’s rushing to get to work. Of course, he’s low on coffee, so instead of pausing and considering the implications of any of it, he just automatically slips it on his finger and continues rummaging around for his key.

Halfway through his day at the diner, a customer asks about it.

"Oh! Congratulations on your engagement! Did that happen last night? I swear I saw you ringless just the other day."

”What?” Kurt asks in surprise. “Oh,” he stares at the ring on his finger for a moment, barely remembering slipping it on his finger. “My boyfriend, um, doesn’t actually know I’m wearing this. I kind of found it in his drawer this morning and automatically put it on,” he explains when the customer shoots him a confused look.

"You should just keep it on until he notices," the woman suggests, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," he responds quietly, staring down at his finger. "Although he might have something grandiose planned, and I don’t want to mess with that."

Ultimately, Kurt decides to leave it on. When he takes it off before entering the loft, his finger feels empty - so he just slips it right back on. Consequences be damned.

Somehow - probably due to their busy schedules - no one in the loft notices or comments for three days. Not even Blaine. Granted, they both have opposing schedules this week, so they don’t really see much of each other during day light hours, nor do they have a chance for sex.

It’s their Saturday night date night at the loft - just the two of them with Rachel at work and Santana out with Dani - when Blaine finally notices.

"Since when do you wear a ring on your ring finger?" Blaine asks, finger tracing the metal band before pulling Kurt’s hand out from under the blankets and freezing. "How- what?"

He glances confusedly between the ring and Kurt’s face. “That’s- that’s my… what?”

"I may have, ah, found… it. The ring. In your nightstand when I was looking for my keys the other day and then… slipped it on automatically."

"You-  _when_?” Blaine asks, still staring open mouthed at him.

"Like… three days ago?" Blaine continues to just stare at him in shock, so Kurt continues talking. "I was going to put it back, but it felt weird having it off my finger. And then I was planning on telling you, but I went to bed before you got back from working on your group project, and then, well… I kind of decided to just wait for you to notice. And casually tried to hide it from Santana and Rachel."

"Wait- do they know?" Blaine asks.

"No, a few of the customers at the diner have asked about it, but the girls have yet to realize."

Blaine stares at him for a few more moments before a smile spreads across his face. “So you wearing the ring… does that mean it’s a yes?”

"Well, I’m still not entirely sure what I’m saying yes to…" Kurt trails off trying to encourage Blaine to ask.

"Hmmm," Blaine narrows his eyes. "Maybe I’ll just wait until I can pull my original plan together. Ask you that way."

Kurt glares at him for a moment before smiling. “So long as I can keep wearing the ring.”

"Of course," Blaine replies, lifting Kurt’s hang up so he can the ring on his finger. "I wouldn’t dream of taking it away from you when it looks so perfect on you."

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is that Blaine’s gone. Then he realizes that his ring is no longer on his finger and he immediately sits up, panicking.

He has already stripped the bed, wondering how the hell the ring even slipped off, when his phone buzzes with a string of texts from Blaine.

**_Wake up beautiful_ **

**_Rise and shine!_ **

**_You should come find me in Central Park_ **

**_By the fountain_ **

**_You know the one I’m talking about_ **

**_I have your ring and a question to ask_ **

**_Let me know when you leave the apartment?_ **

Kurt immediately jolts into action, sending a quick text off to Blaine letting him know that he’ll leave soon. He is getting that ring back and he’s going to look fabulous while it happens. Especially considering the fact that Blaine probably has some grandiose scheme involving everyone he knows. His father  _had_  said something suspicious about seeing him soon when he full well knew Kurt wasn’t going home for another two months.

He’s out the door in under twenty minutes.

Who’s he to leave his soon to be fiancé waiting around in a park for him?


End file.
